What Would I Do Without You?
by KawaiiJaku
Summary: Jakurin meets Seto Kaiba! (Seto x OC) please read and review! (pg 13 later on for small mild language)
1. First day, first meeting

Another fine day in domino and the weather was great; the sky was blue while the cool wind blows gently. It is a perfect day to go out do something special. Jakurin Hayashibara enters domino high, it's her first day. 

"First day of school for meÉI hate thatÉ" said Jakurin. She walks on down the halls, while her black cat Kurai pops out of her bag and peeks to look at the school. 

"So, this is your school?" asked Kurai. 

"Yeah, and I hate itÉ" 

Kurai looks about, watching all the students. "Well it seems more friendly than the last school we were in" 

"Don't mention that Kurai!" 

"SureÉwhatever you say your highness

Jakurin took off her bag and stuffed Kurai deep in her bag; she puts her bag back on and continues to walk. 

::Meanwhile::

Seto Kaiba is in a classroom reading a book, isolating him self from the other students as usual. Jakurin enters the classroom and sits down, not too far away from Kaiba. Jakurin looks out the window and sighs. 

"Hurry up and end this school dayÉ" Jakurin said as she stares out at the window in complete boredom. 

Kaiba looks up from his book, he notices the new girl and goes back goes back to reading. 

Jakurin opens her bag and digs in to look for her cell phone. "This is so boring! I rather be in my brother's office than to be in this stupid placeÉ." She finds her cell phone and yanks it out of her bag. Due to her carelessness, the cell phone slipped off her hand and collides right into Kaiba's face. 

Kurai peeks out of the bag and sees that her cell phone landed on someone's face. "I guess your cell phone was ready for lift off.." said Kurai. 

Jakurin looks over, finding a tall boy standing in front of her, he is holding Jakurin's cell phone. "Learn how to keep your own possessions from flying all over the place you klutzÉ." Said Kaiba. He drops the cell phone on her head and walks off. 

Jakurin watches him leave; the cell phone slides off her head and falls right in the bag. Oh who does he think he is?!?! Dropping my cell phone on my poor head then call me a klutz! 

Kurai watches Jakurin and shakes his head. "Oh he should know better than to talk to the queen that way.." he said sarcastically. 

Jakurin ignores Kurai and stuffs him back in the bag, he muffles as Jakurin places the bag on her back and goes after Kaiba. 

WHAT WILL JAKURIN SAY TO KAIBA WHEN SHE CONFRONTS HIM?? WILL KURAI CONTINUE TO GIVE SARACASTIC REMARKS TO JAKURIN? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ^^" 


	2. His Name Is Seto Kaiba

Hi everybody! I sure hope you enjoyed the first chapter now on to the second chapter of "What would I do without you?" ok! Ready? Lights! Camera! Action! ÉÉ UmÉ. Hello?

:: Looks up as a giant Yuki plush doll falls on her:: 

Kurai: ::grins as he looks down at Jaku from above:: I didn't do itÉ..

Chapter 2: His Name Is Seto Kaiba 

Jakurin walks down the halls, searching for the tall brunette. Her imagination starts to go wild, she imagines herself in a pool underwater waiting for the brunette to pass by as she jumps up and begins to choke him. The brunette trying to break free but can't due to her strong grip; her eyes are filled with anger. 

"Yes Die youÉ. dieÉ" said Jakurin as she continues to choke him.

Kurai pops out of Jakurin's bag, he notices that she is walking and pretending to choke someone. He took a glance at her and decides to interrupt her from her evil fantasy. 

"You know I hate to interrupt but, don't you think you're over doing it again?" Said Kurai. 

Jakurin Ignores Kurai, she discovers the Brunette leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway. The boy the noticed her, but pretends that he didn't. He opens his suitcase and begins to look through his set of cards. 

Jakurin stomps towards the brunette, annoyed as she can be just hoping to do what she imagined a few moments ago. The brunette took a cold glance at her, then goes back to reviewing his cards. Jakurin approaches him and pokes him several times. 

"Alright you! How dare you drop my precious cell phone on my precious head!" she exclaimed. 

The brunette looks down at her coldly; he flicks her nose and walks past her. He did not say a word. 

Jakurin squeals, she runs up to him and blocks his way. 

"Ok whatever you are-" before she had a chance to finish her sentence, the boy responded.

"I have a name stupid, it's Seto Kaiba." He replied. 

" Ok then, Seto KaibaÉ. why did you flick my nose and don't call me stupid!" said Jakurin as she shouts at him. 

"I have a name too you know, it's Jakurin Hayashibara." 

Kaiba looks at her intently; he chuckles to himself. 

"Do you have a nick name Jakurin?" he asked. 

Jakurin blinks like a clueless bimbo; she doesn't understand why he is asking her such a personal question. 

" Well, my friends call me Jaku.." she replied. 

Kaiba just smirks at her, knowing exactly what to say. 

"JakuÉhuh?" 

"I like itÉ it sounds like the word fool if you ask me

"That's exactly what I'll call youÉJaku fool

Jakurin gets annoyed as she lunges at him; he simply steps away from her. 

"You know little girl? High school isn't a place for toddlers. He said calmly.

"Toddlers! I'm not a toddler!" she exclaimed. 

"Little girls should be in kindergarten playing with their dolls and hug cute little animals" he said, obviously teasing her. 

Jakurin glares at him, thinking of what to do to him. 

"Hey I happen to like cute little animals and plush toys!" she said. 

"But that doesn't mean I'm a little girl! I just like cute things since I'm a very cute girl thank you!" 

Kaiba looks at her for a moment then turn his back on her. 

"Oh did you say you're a cute girl? Yeah you sure areÉ.to the trolls and goblins maybe." 

"What did you just say?!" she shouted. 

"You heard me.." He said. 

"Oh and remember not to catch a tantrum when you don't get what you want" 

Kaiba walks away while Jakurin mutters unspeakable words while she stomps on the floor. Kurai comes out of Jakurin's backpack and notices her stomping and muttering. "Wow that guy was rightÉ. you did stomp since you didn't get back at him." Said Kurai. 

Jakurin stops her muttering and stomping, she looks over at Kurai with flames coming thru her eyes. 

"ÉÉÉÉÉÉMeowÉ?" Kurai said. 

A few moments later, Kurai was thrown out of the school window, letting out a cry before he crashed into the bushes. 

"Never has anything useful to sayÉ. I Guess that's the reason why cats don't have the ability to talkÉthey say stupid things. 

Jakurin walks off to find Kaiba. 

::Meanwhile::

Joey and Yugi were in the classroom, talking about duel monsters until Jakurin stormed in, still looking for Kaiba. 

"Where is that weasel!?" she said as she looks around frantically. 

Yugi and Joey look over at the girl and wonder what she's looking for. 

"Excuse me, but are you looking for someone?" said Yugi in a friendly manner. 

Jakurin looks over at them, she walks over to them. 

"Well, I'm looking for a tall jerk!" said Jakurin. 

"He about 6 feet tall with brown hear and ice cold blue eyes!" 

Joey looks over at Yugi then at Jakurin; he knows what she is talking about.

"Oh you mean Kaiba?" he replied. 

"Don't pay attention to that jerk, he has a heart of stone" 

Jakurin looks away with disgust, only thinking about how annoyed she is with Kaiba. 

"Yeah I should have known.." 

The school day ends, the students chatter about as the exit the school building. Jakurin comes out of the exits, Kaiba came out the same time she did. She looks over at the brunette. 

"There you are!!" she exclaimed. 

Kaiba holds her back with one hand just as soon as she charged at him. Without struggling, he picked her up under his arm and began to walk away.

"Hey! Let me go!" she cried out. 

Kaiba continued to walk while Jakurin was trying to break free from his grip. He walks into a park, ignoring the people who are staring at him. He drops Jakurin in a bush and walks off; he snickers. 

Jakurin whines as she climbs out of the bush, watching Kaiba go into his limo, it drives off. Jakurin is left alone in the park; she begins to walk towards the exit as her cat Kurai jumped in. 

"Oh Kurai! I'm so glad you're back!" said Jakurin picking him up. 

Kurai nuzzles on Jakurin on her shoulder happily. 

"Why? You missed me?" he replied. 

Jakurin looks down at him and sneers at him. 

"Actually, I wanted to blow the off my steam by taking it on you." 

Kurai's eyes widened, he tried to slip away but it was too late, Jakurin already threw him into the fountain. Kurai screeches as he comes out the fountain, spits out the water. 

"Oh why meÉ?" he said shaking the water off him and follows Jakurin home. 

Later at night Jakurin was laying on her bed listening to music, Kurai laying on her lap blissfully. He purrs to every rub that Jakurin does to him. 

"I wonder why that jerk Kaiba touched meÉand why did he drop me in a bush?!" she cried. 

Jakurin sighed, as she flips over, resting on her bed, tummy first. Kurai is squashed under her. 

"I wonderÉdoes he have a crush on me or something because if he does, then be better dream on!" 

Kurai is fighting to breathe while Jakurin is thinking about Kaiba. 

"He's such a jerk butÉ. then he is kind of cuteÉ" she said as she sighs. 

Jakurin's cell phone goes off, she flips over to get it while Kurai gasps for air. 

"Hello?" she said while on the cell phone. 

A very calm monotone voice is heard which sounds quite familiar. 

"Hi there Jaku foolÉ" 

Jakurin fell off her bed; Kurai watches her fall. She gets up still on the line. 

"Ok Kaiba! How did you get my cell phone number huh???" she said as she shouted through the cell phone. 

"I have my ways Jaku foolÉ" he said 

"What?! Don't you dare call me a fool! It's Jaku you hear me?? Jaku!!!" 

"É. Is it just me or do you sound like a donkey?" he replied. 

"A donkey? How dare you say such a thing to me!" 

Jakurin continued to yell on the cell phone while Kurai is playing video games. 

"Come onÉgive me another life..." he said concentrating on the game. He got a bonus and two extra lives. 

"Yes! Two lives for me!" 

Kurai looks over, watching Jakurin yell at Kaiba on her cell phone and sighs. 

"She'll yell all night if I don't interrupt herÉ. Oh well I'm not stopping her.." he said and goes back to playing the game. 

Jakurin continues to yell at Kaiba who is teasing her, he hangs up after a few moments. 

"Ooh that Kaiba! I'll get him!" 


	3. The Lunch Date

Hello you Kaiba x Jaku fans! Here to see what happens next in chapter three??? Well get ready for it! Lights! Camera! Action!  
  
:: looks around, making sure nothing falls on her this time::  
  
::Sees a Yuki doll is about to fall on her and she jumps out of the way just as soon as it landed on the ground::  
  
Ha ha!  
  
:: A Yami doll falls on her::  
  
There are so many stars.. :: Passes out::  
  
:: Kaiba walks in, and smirks:: now on with MY show. I know thank you, thank you very much.... :: picks her up and holds her under his arm, he leaves::  
  
Chapter 3: The Lunch Date  
  
It's another fine day in domino but to Jakurin, it's another nightmare facing the one and only tormentor, Seto Kaiba. Jakurin walks into her classroom, finding Kaiba sitting near the window. She walks past him.  
  
"Morning loser" he said.  
  
Jakurin looks over at him and glares. "Morning Jerk!"  
  
She sits down and takes out her books. Kaiba just chuckles, he goes back to reading.  
  
"Oooh that guy the nerve to call me all night when I was trying to sleep." Jakurin said as she mutters to herself.  
  
Two girls walk up to Jakurin, One of them had long golden blonde hair that shimmers in the sun, ocean blue eyes suit her perfectly. The other girl had long dark brown hair and golden eyes, she seemed pretty laid down to earth.  
  
"Hey, Are you Jakurin Hayashibara?" said the blonde.  
  
Jakurin looks up at the two, she isn't very interested in talking at the moment, too busy thinking about Kaiba.  
  
"Yes this is the one and only Jakurin Hayashibara, Is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
"Wow we so can't believe it's you." said the blonde.  
  
"Yeah we heard a lot about you" said the long haired brunette.  
  
Jakurin looks at the two girls and blinks. She wonders if she became popular. She decides to bring in the Jaku charm.  
  
"Oh so you have heard a lot about me huh?" she said, trying to show off.  
  
"Yeah we heard you got carried away helplessly by Seto Kaiba." replied the longhaired brunette.  
  
Jakurin pauses for a moment. She gets up and places her bag down.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment ok?"  
  
The two girls along with Kaiba watch Jakurin walk out of the room. Jakurin screams like she never screamed before. The two girls stared blankly, wondering what's the matter while Kaiba just chuckled. Jakurin enters the room again and sits down back on her desk.  
  
"Ok, as you were saying?"  
  
The two girls sweat drop, they sit down and begin to introduce their selves.  
  
"Well first we need to do a small Intro so that way we can really get to know each other. My name Is Kate Nakagawa" said the blonde.  
  
"My name Is Misa Inoue" said the brunette.  
  
"Oh well it's very nice to meet you both" said Jakurin. She looks over and gives Kaiba a cold glare; he pretends he didn't notice.  
  
"So I guess you hate Kaiba's guts don't you?" said Kate.  
  
Jakurin looks over at Kate, grabbing a piece of paper and crumbling it to a ball.  
  
"That Jerk kept me awake all night! He kept on calling me every second while I'm trying to sleep! He has no life!!"  
  
Kate and Misa look at each other and blink, they look back at Jakurin.  
  
Jakurin throws the paper ball at Kaiba; of course he caught it just in time before it ever touched the surface of his face. He looks over at Jakurin and gives her one of his famous smirks.  
  
"I'm not the garbage can Jaku fool." He replied.  
  
Jakurin gets frustrated with him; she gets off from her seat and walks up to him.  
  
"Ok you big Jerk-"Before she had a chance to say anything Seto poked her stomach as Jakurin laughed, causing her to fall to the classroom floor.  
  
Jakurin rises up slowly; she glares at the male brunette. She dusts herself and sits in front of him.  
  
"Now listen up Kaiba!" she shouted.  
  
"I am inviting you to lunch at my favorite café. You know, just to get to know each other a little more instead of picking each other. So, are you man enough to come?"  
  
Kaiba just took a glance at Jaku then thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Fine I'll go." He replied.  
  
"Good." Said Jakurin who was about to go back to her desk till Kaiba said something again.  
  
"Just because you were desperate." Said Kaiba.  
  
Jakurin's eyes widened, she looks over at the male brunette.  
  
"I am not desperate!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kaiba ignored her and went back to his reading. Jakurin stomped towards her seat and sat right in between Kate and Misa.  
  
"What did you say to him?" said Misa.  
  
Jakurin sighs, she looks over at Misa. "I asked him to join me for lunch today."  
  
Kate and Misa look at her as if she had something crawling over her face. Jakurin wonders why they're looking at her in such a bizarre way.  
  
"Um, are you guys alright?"  
  
Kate and Misa look at each other then back at Jakurin, They start giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jakurin said with curiosity.  
  
Kate stops giggling and looks over at Jakurin.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just that someone is in love with the CEO."  
  
Jakurin jumps off her seat in embarrassment.  
  
"I am not in love with him!"  
  
"Oh sure you aren't..." said Misa who is being sarcastic.  
  
Jakurin sits back in her seat and took at glance at Kaiba.  
  
"Fall in love with the CEO? Never!" Replied Jakurin.  
  
Kate and Misa giggle once more, Jakurin sighs heavily.  
  
"Oh man, come on you guys.... I am not in love with him!"  
  
Jakurin's new friends continue to giggle through out the entire period. Later on, lunch period came and Jakurin is searching for Seto Kaiba, Kurai peeks out of her bag.  
  
"You know, I have a feeling that you have a crush on him." Said Kurai.  
  
"Like I said to Kate and Misa, I do not have a crush on that jerk CEO!"  
  
"Oh sure...." Kurai said coolly.  
  
Jakurin ignores Kurai and continues to search, walking down the school halls like a bounty hunter on the loose. She enters a classroom, checking to see if the CEO is there. The tall brunette doesn't seem to be in the classroom Jakurin hoped.  
  
"Seems like Mr. Kaiba chickened out on me!" she said with a sigh.  
  
Just then, someone came up to her and placed its hand on Jakurin's shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, seeing the tall CEO in front of her.  
  
"Looking for me, Jaku fool?" he replied.  
  
"Of course I am looking for you!" said Jakurin. She walks past him; the CEO follows closely behind.  
  
They go to a café just a few blocks away from the school. Jakurin and Kaiba sit down across from each other in a table, A waiter walks up to them, holding a menu. "Hello sir, what can I do for you?" said the waiter.  
  
"Just get me a salad and a glass of water." Kaiba replied.  
  
"And for the lady?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Baked ziti, a piece of coconut cream pie and a glass of iced tea." Said Jakurin.  
  
"Good choice my lady!" said the waiter as he happily walks away from their table.  
  
Kaiba looks out the window then looks back at Jakurin.  
  
"Oh yeah and remember not to bite my fingers off when I get dessert you hog"  
  
Jakurin glares at him. "Want me to put ketchup on those fingers of yours?"  
  
Kaiba just stares at her, he smirks afterwards. Jakurin wonders what he is up to.  
  
"No thanks, you might end up eating my fingers." He replied.  
  
Jakurin rolled her eyes, the waiter comes in and hands them their food. Jakurin begins to eat like she hasn't eaten in days. Kaiba looks over at her.  
  
"Geez..I hope you didn't eat the waiter too"  
  
Jakurin looks up at him "Kiss my ass!" she goes back to eating once more. Kaiba just scoffed.  
  
"Oh why would I want to kiss that hairy, scaly, nightmarish object?" he replied.  
  
Jakurin looks up at him. "I hate you..." she said.  
  
"That is the most beautiful thing you have ever said." he said sarcastically. Jakurin just sighs and goes back to eating.  
  
Kurai pops out of Jakurin's bag, and sits under their table.  
  
"Man, Jaku could at least order a banana split or some fancy dessert...but no, she lets the cat sit here and be miserable. Where's the love? Doesn't humans respect cats anymore?" he sighed.  
  
Kaiba looks up at Jakurin while she is eating; he gazes at her for some strange reason. Jakurin looks up, and notices Kaiba staring at her.  
  
"Ok, what's your problem?" she said.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Kaiba stops staring at Jaku, he sneers at her.  
  
"Yeah, a zit." He replied.  
  
"Better go pop it before everyone notices and kicks you out due to your ugliness."  
  
Jakurin panics when she heard the word "zit", she takes out a mirror to see if she got a horrific boil on her face.  
  
"Hey.... there's nothing on my face!" Exclaimed Jakurin as she looks over at the CEO.  
  
"Of course not stupid, I said that just to see your reaction Jaku fool."  
  
Jakurin got upset and threw a piece of her pasta on Kaiba's face.  
  
"There! Take some of that Mr. Kaiba!" she said as she snickers.  
  
"Maybe that ought to teach you how to-"  
  
Just as soon as she was about to finish her sentence, Kaiba took her pie and shoved it right into her face.  
  
"Eat like a pig." He said as he smirks.  
  
He takes a cherry from one of the waiter's desert carts and places it on Jakurin's nose.  
  
Jakurin wiped the pie off her face and flipped her plate, causing the pasta to collide into Kaiba's face.  
  
"Ha ha! You look like a cheese monster!"  
  
Jakurin picks up a napkin and places it in front of Kaiba.  
  
"Here's a napkin to clean your face." she said, obviously teasing him.  
  
Kaiba slowly reached for the napkin and wiped his face with it, he glares at her.  
  
"Oh, it seems that your face is still dirty. Here, let me clean that for you." he said as he picked up his glass of water and splashed it on her face. Jakurin gasped, Kurai just listens from under their table; he is eating some tuna that he snatched from the kitchen.  
  
"Jakurin better teach this guy a lesson." he said as he goes back to eating.  
  
Jakurin just simply smiles at the CEO, of course deep inside she wanted to burn him alive or throw him off a cliff.  
  
"Thank you so very much for cleaning my face. I really appreciate it. Here, let me clean your face, it seems to have cheese and tomato sauce all over your face. I'll get rid of it right away!"  
  
She picks up her glass of iced tea and splashes into his face, he nearly choked.  
  
"Oh, clumsy me! Oh don't worry! Here! I'll dry you!"  
  
::She takes a piece of bread from the waiter's food cart and throws it at Kaiba's face, it collides right into him."  
  
"Oh, clumsy me again!" she said, being sarcastic.  
  
Kaiba looks over at her and smirks, he has something in store for her.  
  
"It seems that you're still hungry Jaku fool. Would you like to have some of my salad?"  
  
He spills it on her as she squeals, Jakurin picks up one of the small tomatoes and shoves it in his mouth.  
  
Kaiba takes some dressing from the waiter's food card and spills it around Jakurin's hair.  
  
"There! Are you still hungry Jaku fool!?" he said as he picks up a big piece of peach cobbler and slams it right into Jakurin's face.  
  
"Did you enjoy dessert Jaku fool?"  
  
Jakurin licks the dessert around her face.  
  
"Very, but it seems that you're missing out on dessert and you know I can't see you skip it! So here comes dessert!!!" she replied as she picks up a cherry pie from the dessert cart and slams it into his face. She picks up a can of whipped cream and sprays some cream on his head, adding a cherry on top of it.  
  
"Did you enjoy your cherry pie Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba didn't respond, he snatched the can of whipped cream off her hands and sprayed it in her mouth, and on top of her head.  
  
"Yeah pretty much Jaku fool."  
  
Jakurin took some more food and starts bashing it on Kaiba while he does the same. The food fight continues while Kurai is under the table eating two banana splits.  
  
"Oh yes, this is the life." He said as he picks the cherry off his whipped cream and eats it.  
  
The waiter walks in and finds the two bashing each other with food from his food cart.  
  
"Excuse me, are you going to pay for this?"  
  
A pie flies right into his face as Kaiba gives the waiter his gold card. The waiter slowly walks away in shock charging the card that Kaiba gave him. Lunch soon ends as Jakurin and Kaiba leave the café, Kurai follows them silently from behind; Jumping right into Jakurin's bag. Kaiba walks away from Jakurin, purposely, brushing himself against her. Jakurin growls at him and watches him walk to his limo, which he called on his cell to pick him up. He goes in and the limo drives away, slowly disappearing from view.  
  
Jakurin's limo just came in, her little sister Mika comes out of it. She runs over to Jakurin and hugs her.  
  
"Hi big sis!" she said happily.  
  
Mika looks up and down at Jakurin, seeing how dirty she is.  
  
"Wow big sis! You're dirty! What happened?"  
  
Jakurin looks down at her clothes, which are stained.  
  
"Oh I kind of got a little too hungry." She replied.  
  
Jakurin and Mika went inside the limo and it drives them home. As soon as they got home, Jakurin cleaned herself up and went to her room. She turned on her computer, and placed a CD in the disk drives, it plays music while she lays back on her bed. Kurai is reading one of Jakurin's Manga while laying on her many cushions, which are on the rug near the window.  
  
"Is it just me or did I enjoy having lunch with Kaiba?" said Jakurin as she stares at the ceiling.  
  
Kurai continues to read while getting conferrable on the cushions; he looks over at Jakurin. "Well it seems like it." He said as he goes back to reading.  
  
Jakurin picks up a star cushion and hugs it while she continues to stare at the wall.  
  
"Maybe that Kaiba guy isn't a jerk after all." She said.  
  
Her cell phone rings, she picks it up and answers it.  
  
"Hi there, Jaku fool." Said Kaiba who is on the phone.  
  
"Hey! I don't know how you got my cell phone number but you better lose it!"  
  
Jakurin continues to yell at Kaiba thru the cell phone while Kurai is playing some computer games online.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm the best." Said Kurai.  
  
"I just beat this game without a problem. Now for another game to play."  
  
Kaiba puts a really loud noise on the phone; Jakurin jumps and falls off her bed. By the time she picked up her cell phone, all she heard was a dial tone. She gets up and sits on her bed, sighing heavily.  
  
"I take that back about saying that he isn't a jerk!" she said, placing her cell in her bag.  
  
"You know, I'm going to have to change my cell phone number." 


	4. Beach Party

Author's notice:  
  
I've had a flamer saying very insulting things to me. Just for future reference: If any of you are going to criticize my fic, do it constructively and offer suggestions rather then insults. Insults are a waste of my time and are better kept to your self because I will only delete them. Thank you and enjoy my fic.  
  
Welcome Seto x Jaku fans!!  
  
Are you here for another exciting chapter of "What Would I Do Without You?"  
  
Kaiba: well duh, Jaku fool...  
  
Hey! Don't call me that!   
  
Kate: you know you like that name...  
  
Kate! What are you doing here?  
  
Kate: I don't know.. I'm just here...  
  
Grrr...well anyway, on with the show! ::dodges the Yuki and Yami dolls.::  
  
Ha ha!  
  
::Kate, Kaiba, Kurai, Misa, and Mika beat Jaku down with pillows.::  
  
. on with chapter three....::passes out::  
  
Kaiba: ::picks up Jakurin and walks off::  
  
Chapter 4, "Beach Party"  
  
Jakurin entered the classroom, tired as she can be; she walks past Kaiba who was a reading a book. He looks up at her, wondering why she didn't call him a jerk or anything that would made him say something back to her, He raised a brow.  
  
"Aren't you going to say good morning bimbo?" he said.  
  
Jakurin sat down ignoring him as he places her head on the desk. Her two friends, Kate and Misa walk up to her; they sit beside her.  
  
"Hey, Jaku." Said Misa.  
  
"How's your morning?" said Kate who is looking at herself in a mirror.  
  
"Err... fine.." replied Jakurin who is falling asleep.  
  
"Good, cause I have something to announce." Said Kate.  
  
She placed a lavender piece of paper on Jakurin's desk. Jakurin looks over to it, she picks it up and reads.  
  
"You are invited to my party in one of my private beaches this Saturday at 11 am. You can bring as much friends or family members to your desire.."  
  
Jakurin looks up at Kate, she seems more awake now.  
  
"You have a private beach?" said Jakurin with curiosity.  
  
Kate smirks as she places her mirror back in her bag.  
  
"You got that right...so, are you coming?"  
  
"Sure!" said Jakurin with excitement.  
  
"This is so cool! Mika would go nuts! I'll invite her to come and you don't mind if my cat came along right?"  
  
Kate looks at Misa then looks back at Jakurin.  
  
"Well yeah, I just hope your cat likes to swim." replied Kate.  
  
"Oh yeah, he loves water." Said Jakurin.  
  
Misa and Kate look at Jakurin oddly, they think to themselves "How can a cat like water?"  
  
"Your cat loves water? I thought cats hated water more than anything." Said Misa.  
  
"Ok, so my cat is weird! Sue me!"  
  
Kaiba over heard their conversation and walks over to them.  
  
"Ok, I'll sue for everything you have and then take you as my personal servant." He said as he grins at her.  
  
Jakurin looks over at him, she feels like biting his head off.  
  
"You would love to do that, wouldn't you?" said Jakurin.  
  
"Of course, Jaku fool, I would love to see you whimper and whine every time I "abuse" you."  
  
Jakurin looks at him as if he were crazy, she moves away from him.  
  
"Anyway, who else is coming to your party Kate?: said Jakurin.  
  
Kate looks over at Kaiba, she hands him an invitation to her party.  
  
"Would you like to come Seto Kaiba?" she asked.  
  
Kaiba reads the small invitation and puts it in his pocket; He turns away and begins to walk off.  
  
"Why would I want to join some stupid bimbo party?" he said as he looks back at them. He looks at Jakurin for a moment then turns away.  
  
"I'll think about it.." he said as he walks back to his desk.  
  
Jakurin watches him walk back to his desk as Kate and Misa elbow Jakurin gently.  
  
"Someone seems to be interested in ms. Hayashibara." Said Kate.  
  
"He, he. Remember when he said he would "abuse" her if she was his personal servant?" said Misa as she giggles.  
  
Jakurin's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what her friends are saying.  
  
"First of all he is not interested in me! Second of all, quit mentioning about the servant stuff Misa!" she exclaimed.  
  
The two girls giggle as Jakurin sighs heavily.  
  
Kate and Misa give invitations to Yugi and his friends, Jakurin sits down and watch Kate hand out the invitations.  
  
"A beach party eh?" said Joey.  
  
"Ok, I'll go, lets just hope there's plenty of good looking babes out there."  
  
Anzu smacked Joey behind his head; she didn't like his comment at all.  
  
"Joey, quit being such a pervert!" said Anzu.  
  
Anzu looks back at Kate.  
  
"I'll definitely come." Said Anzu.  
  
"Thanks Kate, I'll come for sure!" said Yugi.  
  
"You can count on me! I'm coming!" said Tristan.  
  
"I guess I'll come too." Said Duke.  
  
"I'll come too, I have nothing to do anyway." Said Ryou.  
  
"Good, then I'll see you all at my beach on Saturday then." Said Kate as she walks back to her seat.  
  
Jakurin sits there and sighs, she wonders what to do till a paper ball hit her head. She picks it up to see if there is a message inside. The message said: "quit daydreaming Jaku fool." – Kaiba.  
  
Jakurin looks over at Kaiba who is reading then goes back to doze off; Kaiba threw another piece of paper at her.  
  
"Stop it!" exclaimed Jakurin.  
  
After school, Jakurin came out of the school exits, thinking about Kate's beach party. She continues to walk slowly, wondering what bathing suit to wear when it just came to her; Jakurin just remembered that she doesn't have a bathing suit at all!  
  
"Wait! I just remembered that I don't have a bathing suit!" she exclaimed.  
  
Jakurin runs to her limo and tells the driver to head for the mall. She arrives there shortly and runs in, checking out many bathing suits in different stores. So far, she hasn't found the perfect one.  
  
"I know I love pink but this one is way too bright!" she said as she gives it back to the employee.  
  
"Ms, you rejected every single bathing suit that we have here." Said the clerk as he sweat drops.  
  
"Oh, I did?" said Jakurin as she looks around.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess there's nothing I like in here."  
  
Jakurin walks on to the next fashion store and finds many bathing suits. She tries on a few and still hasn't chosen a bathing suit for Kate's party; she sighs.  
  
"How am I ever going to show up at Kate's party if I don't have a perfect bathing suit?"  
  
Jakurin continues to look around the stores, still searching for a perfect bathing suit; hours has passed and she still hasn't found on decent bathing suit.  
  
"Oh, I'll never find one!" she cried out as she walks over to a bench and sits down.  
  
"How am I going to find perfect bathing suit when all the stores don't even have decent ones?!"  
  
Jakurin's cousin Junko Watanabe was just on her way to treat herself for a drink, until she saw Jakurin sitting in the bench by herself.  
  
"Well if it isn't jaku-chan..." she said as she walks over to Jakurin.  
  
Junko sits down beside Jakurin; she smiles at her. Jakurin looks over at her cousin.  
  
"Jun-chan!" said Jakurin in amazement.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was about to get a shake till I see you all depressed so I decided to help my cousin out." Replied Junko.  
  
Jakurin smiled, she knows her cousin always bails her out in situations. She went to Junko's house and tried out Junko's new bathing suit. It's a white bathing suit with a giant bow on the back. Jakurin spins around happily.  
  
"I knew this would suit you." Said Junko.  
  
"It's wonderful Jun-chan!" Said Jakurin as she spins around happily; she sits on her cousin's bed.  
  
"But why are you giving me such a cute bathing suit for free?"  
  
Junko leans on the wall and smirks.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly free." She replied.  
  
Jakurin sweat drops, she knows her cousin wants something in return.  
  
"Ok, what do I have to do to pay you back?"  
  
Jun'ko walks over to Jakurin with some kind of a contract, she places it in front of Jakurin.  
  
"Read my contract then sign here" she said.  
  
Jakurin blinks, she picks up the contract and begins to read it.  
  
"I, Jaku-chan here by bring my most beautiful and more intelligent cousin Junko Watanabe to the Beach party on Saturday, June 26th in exchange for her bathing suit that I most desperately needed?"  
  
Junko smirks, she hands Jakurin a pencil.  
  
"Sign right here." She replied.  
  
Jakurin sighs; she signs the contract and hands it back to Junko.  
  
"I signed it, are you happy now?"  
  
"Pretty much so." Said Jun'ko.  
  
Jakurin goes home to get ready for the beach party, which is tomorrow. The next day came; Jakurin picks up her beach bag while her little sister Mika runs out to the limo. Kurai sits on the sofa watching Jakurin.  
  
"Kaiba is actually going?" Said Kurai.  
  
Jakurin looks over at him and nods.  
  
"Yeah, for all I know he might ruin the party." She replied.  
  
"Or maybe not." He said.  
  
Jakurin didn't say anything; she picked up Kurai and her beach bag as she walks into the limo. It stops at Junko's place where Jakurin picked up her cousin and drove off to the beach.  
  
Jakurin and the others soon arrived at Kate's beach party. Kate walks over to them with a friendly greeting.  
  
"Hey Jaku-chan! You made it!" said Kate.  
  
"Hi there Kate!" replied Jakurin.  
  
Junko walked off to find a place to sit while Jakurin goes to set her beach towel somewhere.  
  
She finds a good spot as she sets the beach towel down, and opens up the beach umbrella.  
  
"This spot is perfect!" Said Jakurin as she sits on the beach towel, gazing at the sapphire blue ocean.  
  
"Wow.... it's so pretty...like a giant gem"  
  
"Or more like a place to dump Geeks like you." said a familiar voice.  
  
Jakurin looks over seeing Kaiba towering over her, his brother Mokuba stands beside him.  
  
"Oh what do you want this time?!" exclaimed Jakurin.  
  
"Nothing much....oh I think you owe me for completely humiliating me in that stupid lunch date of yours."  
  
Kaiba looks over at Mokuba.  
  
"Go play somewhere Mokuba, Jakurin and I have to talk."  
  
"Ok big Seto!" said Mokuba. Mokuba runs off to play in the water; Kaiba turns to Jakurin with his famous glare. Jakurin stares at Kaiba's cold glaring eyes, she gets up and begins to run but the tall brunette caught her by her wrist.  
  
"Hey let go of me!" Jakurin screamed.  
  
"Like if I'm going to listen to you..."  
  
A few minutes later, Kaiba forced Jakurin to be his personal beach slave. Jakurin walks in and hands him soda, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Here is your sprite your majesty!"  
  
Kaiba looks over at the soda for a moment, he goes back to typing on his lab top.  
  
"I hate sprite.... get me a coke."  
  
"You said any soda!" Jakurin exclaimed.  
  
Kaiba continues to type, ignoring her high tone.  
  
"Well did I say I wanted a sprite? No. Now go get me a coke you idiot."  
  
Jakurin storms off to the soda box, she opens it as she mutters to herself.  
  
"So he wants a coke, then he'll get one." Said Jakurin.  
  
She pulls out a coke and shakes the can many times. She continues to shake it as she walks towards Kaiba.  
  
"Here's your coke your majesty!"  
  
Kaiba looks over just as Jakurin opens the soda can; the soda blasts into Kaiba's face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! You're going to pay for that!" Yelled Kaiba.  
  
Jakurin begins to walk to Junko until someone tapped her shoulder. She looks over, getting blasted in the face with water. She chokes and falls back on her rear end, landing right on the hot sand.  
  
"OW!!!" she exclaimed as she got up and got blasted in the face with water once again.  
  
"Who's doing that?!"  
  
She finally looks up at the person responsible for shooting water in her face. It's Kaiba! He's holding 3 bottles of water and he's not afraid to use them.  
  
"Um, Kaiba about me blasting soda into your face...it was just an accident. Hehehe.."  
  
Kaiba smirks; he shakes the bottle and blasts the water right into Jakurin's face. He goes to open the second bottle. Jakurin coughs out the water, as she gets up and begins to run, Kaiba chases her.  
  
"Help!" said Jakurin as she cries out.  
  
Kaiba blasts water at Jakurin's rear end then her head. She jumps, squealing like a piglet. Mika is playing volleyball with Mokuba and Mika while Kurai relaxes on Junko's beach towel. No one noticed Jaku and Kaiba running about.  
  
Jakurin hides in behind a hot dog stand, while Kaiba stands in front of it.  
  
"It's pretty useless to hide Jaku fool." He said. "Show yourself."  
  
"Ok!" Jakurin replied as she takes out a 3-liter bottle filled with soda, blasting it into Kaiba's face.  
  
Kaiba falls back, dropping the water bottles. Jakurin runs back to her beach towel and sits down.  
  
"I love torturing Kaiba." She said as she goes to open her beach bag just as she sees Kaiba with a huge water gun!  
  
"What the..."  
  
Kaiba walks over to her silently, glaring at her while filling the water gun with gallons of water; he points the gun at Jakurin.  
  
"Not good!" Jakurin said as she cried out.  
  
She gets up and begins to run but Kaiba blasts Jakurin's back with his giant water gun. The battle goes on between Jakurin and Kaiba, soaking each other's faces with water or soda while everyone else was having a good time. Jakurin takes 5 water bottles and shoots water at Kaiba while he sends back a blast of water at her from his water gun. Jakurin falls on the sand; frustrated as she can be, she begins to get up as Kaiba blasts more water into her face. Jakurin falls back, Joey looks over after talking with Yugi.  
  
"Uh, Jaku, do you like being on the sand?" he said.  
  
Jakurin gets up and pulls Kaiba's cheek hard. He responds by blasting water into her face, he glares at her. Jakurin takes a water bottle and squeezes the pressurized water into Kaiba's pretty face. He pulls her cheek the same time Jakurin blasts water into his face.  
  
"Say cheese!" Said Mika as she takes a picture of them looking over at Mika while pulling their cheeks and blasting water into their faces.  
  
"Perfect!" Mika said with a smile on her face.  
  
The day soon ends and everyone goes home. Jakurin arrives at her house, soaked, her hair sticky with soda. She goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Later on she comes out of the bathroom and rests on her bed, turning on her computer, which is playing gentle music.  
  
"What a day..." said Jakurin.  
  
She stares at the ceiling while Kurai sleeps on Jakurin's pile of cushions and stuffed animals.  
  
"Oh that Seto Kaiba.... He's going to pay for shooting soda in my precious hair!"  
  
"And my hair still smells like soda! Well, a little."  
  
"Well at least I'm at peace now.."  
  
Jakurin goes online to check on her email till someone gives her an instant message.  
  
"What's this?, DragaonMaster has a message for me? Who could this person be?"  
  
She opens it, seeing DragonMaster's instant message.  
  
DragonMaster: Hi there Jaku fool, you're probably wondering how I got your screen name. Don't worry about it, I have my ways of finding your screen name.  
  
"Ugh! First he had my phone number now my screen name!" Jakurin exclaimed as she typed fiercely on the keyboard.  
  
Kurai opens one eye, watching Jakurin having a "friendly" chat with Kaiba on the Internet.  
  
"And the chaos starts once again.." said Kurai.  
  
"Won't he ever leave me alone!?" Jakurin cried out as she continues to type for the rest of the day.  
  
End of chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
